A Bullet Through Happily Ever After
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: There are only two more weeks until JJ and Isabella's wedding, and both are ecstatic. While Isabella is out on an errand for the wedding, she is shot by a deranged and obsessed fangirl. A fangirl who believes Isabella's existence is toxic to JJ's career. I changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me today. JJ and Isabella are an adorable couple. But I wondered what would happen if one of the skaters' fans didn't like their idol being with someone else and this story was born.**

 **As a warning there is going to be blood and gun violence in this story.**

 **I researched both JJ and Isabella's characters before writing this, so I hope I wrote them both correctly.**

* * *

Two more weeks until the wedding date. It worked out perfectly that Isabella always dreamed of having a summer wedding. The ceremony in July followed by a month long honeymoon in Hawaii would allow her new husband enough time to train before the next competition. Only this time he'd return to the rink with his biggest supporter sharing his last name with a gold band around her fourth finger to prove it.

Originally they had intended to marry after JJ won the world championship, however due to his loss and Isabella's strong support despite the fact, JJ changed his mind, wishing to marry sooner than later-a decision Isabella was most happy to hear.

The invitations had all been sent out, most of the RSVPs returned. So far they looked forward to a little over a hundred. Thousands of fans voiced their disappointment via social media that they wouldn't be invited. JJ responded with a tweet and Facebook post that the ceremony would be broadcast live on his Youtube channel for all to watch from the comfort of their homes. For the most part it seemed to calm the tears, although Isabella joked that many fangirl's hearts would break that any dream of being with their idol would shatter the moment they say "I do."

JJ chuckled at his fiancee's jest. Instead he bent her backwards with one hand under her back and the other clasped tightly to hers. He leaned forward so that the tips of their noses barely touched. Despite the increased speed of her heart, Isabella smiled as she trusted the man who held her.

"I've got my biggest fan right here," he said then kissed the brunette on the cheek.

Isabella smiled showing all of her perfect white teeth. JJ gently pulled her back up then kissed her on the other cheek so as to give it equal attention.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank God for you everyday," JJ said and gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

Isabella slightly blushed. A passionate kiss was as far as they had gone as her fiance requested they save anything more intimate for when they married, a wish she was willing to comply with. The waiting only made it more worthwhile in the end.

Besides what she fell for was the heart within. Once people got to know JJ on a more personal level beneath the layer of confidence, they'd too come to love him. She felt privileged to be one of the few who JJ trusted enough to see that side of him.

The romance was cut short as they still had a list of things that needed to be done and only days left to complete them. Most of the errands they ran together, but today Isabella insisted she go alone to pick up her wedding dress from the dressmaker.

"The groom can't see the bride's dress before the wedding. It's bad luck," Isabella said and poked her husband-to-be in the ribs. JJ stifled a giggle, as only his family members and his fiancee knew he was ticklish in that very spot. He was okay with her knowing as in two weeks she'd officially join his family.

"And you need to make sure all your groomsmen have their tuxes," the bride continued.

"I'll see you for dinner," JJ said and kissed her on the cheek before they said their farewells.

Isabella leaned into him for one final embrace, breathing in his scent of cinnamon spice. She then waved then walked off to join JJ's mom who volunteered to accompany her to the dressmaker's shop.

JJ watched the car carry away the two most important women in his life. He turned at the feel of a firm hand clamp on his shoulder to greet the eyes of his father.

"You found a good one," Alain said, gently shaking his son's shoulder. "You make me proud, Jean. On and off the ice."

JJ gave his father a sincere smile and thanked him with a nod. He then reached into his pocket for the set of keys to his own car. There were still plenty of things he needed to do before his rendezvous with Isabella at seven.

* * *

Isabella spun on the raised floor in front of the three-way mirror. She stopped at stared at her reflection in the center one. The ivory dress with a sweetheart neckline fit her in the waist before flaring out in an A-line style, the hem just above her feet so that the toes of her matching pumps poked out. She examined the dress she'd wear the day she traded the name Yang for Leroy.

She smiled as she imagined her fiance's reaction to seeing her walk down the aisle, her face covered by the veil. She wondered if he would stare with a huge smile, if he'd shed a tear, or if he'd run down to meet her halfway and carry her to the altar.

She folded her hands in front of her and took in her reflection one last time. Whatever happened, she knew at the very least she'd be happy, they both would.

"You're so beautiful," Nathalie spoke, clasping her hands, tears already prickling at her eyes. The day of the wedding she already prepared to bring a pack of tissues in her purse.

The attendant approached the two. "Are you pleased, Miss Yang?" she asked.

Isabella nodded. She smoothed her hands over the satin. "It's perfect," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

With a smile the attendant helped the customer back into the dressing room where she unzipped the dress and helped Isabella step out of the gown custom made for her. Isabella quickly changed back into her regular clothes while the attendant secured the dress in a bag where it would stay until the big day.

The women thanked the attendant and designer as they walked out the store. Isabella grinned all the way to the car with the precious dress in her hands. Nathalie popped the trunk and Isabella carefully laid the gown atop a fleece blanket in the trunk.

She closed the trunk unaware that someone watched from behind the back of a beige SUV. The woman in her early twenties wore sunglasses and had tied her dirty blonde hair into a sloppy bun. She gritted her teeth at the sight of the happy bride-to-be. The very person she had seen on so many of JJ Leroy's Instagram posts. The woman who was appointed president of JJ's fan club.

She brought her fingers to her mouth and bit down on the skin, adding more bite marks to the fading ones. It was after he proposed to that woman that JJ's performance faltered.

"She's poisoning him," the woman whispered to herself.

Her mouth curved into a grin as she reached into her designer bag to feel for the metal item she had snuck out with that morning. How silly of Isabella to tell the world via social media where she'd visit that day. All she had to do was wait for the succubus who led JJ astray to show up.

"The fans will thank me," she whispered to herself. "JJ will thank me."

Isabella turned away from the trunk. Nathalie stepped into the driver's side, she yelled something to Isabella that the other woman couldn't hear. Just as Isabella reached for the passenger door the assailant stepped forward.

The brunette glanced up to see the glock pointed at her. Before Isabella could yell for help the fun fired shooting a bullet through her abdomen. Blood splattered the side of the car. Nathalie stared in shock as her future daughter-in-law fell backwards on the concrete.

"You don't deserve JJ," the shooter whispered before hurrying back to her vehicle.

The designer and attendant bolted out the shop. The assistant screamed at the sight of their patron lying in her own blood. Nathalie finally managed to step out of the car. She shakily made her way over to the younger woman, crying, and clutching at the wound. The shooter sped away in her SUV, no one able to catch the liscence plate number or her appearance.

The designer knelt down beside Isabella. He yelled for the attendant to call an ambulance. He then stared down at the woman whose eyes were blinded by tears.

"Hold on, Miss Yang," he begged.

From behind he heard his employee's desperate voice crying to the dispacher over the phone. The attendant watched with streaming tears as the woman lay bleeding out in the parking lot. Two more people from the shop next door rushed over, one with a first aid kit.

Nathalie watched, gripping at her hair. She pleaded with herself to wake up from this horrible nightmare. This couldn't happen, not to Isabella, and not to JJ.

She remembered her son. JJ-someone had to tell JJ.

* * *

 **So that ends chapter one. I hope you all are liking this story so far. JJ will find out what happened to Isabella in the next chapter, so there will be some emotional moments with him.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I changed the story title. I feel this one fits it better and sounds more poetic. Maybe? Well, I like it better.**

 **Thank you to midnightsky0612 for your review on the first chapter. There will be lots of JJ angst in this one.**

* * *

Across town JJ and members of the wedding party stood in the men's wear shop trying on their tuxes to make sure everything was ready to go. So far no one required any alterations. His younger brother Grant glared at his reflection wondering what horrible fate forced him to wear a tuxedo in July.

The rest of the groomsmen included two of his friends and Isabella's younger cousin who looked up to JJ for the past three years.

Now that he thought about it, he had a lot of fans and admirers, but true friends were hard to come by. JJ had invited several of his past competitors, but most of them declined with various reasons. Of the other skaters only Leo, Emil, and Phichit agreed to come, Otabek was a maybe, but with the wedding date growing closer JJ considered his response to also be a no.

"It looks like we're finished up here," Alain said catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Anything else to do today?"

JJ pulled out his phone and brought up the memo page. "Isabella is going to the florist at two," he said. He read through the list of things they needed to accomplish, but most of them he wanted his fiancee there so they could decide together. "Mom already took care of the catering menu this morning." He ran a hand through his hair. "Everything is on handled as far as what we want, but we're just waiting for those last minute guests to make up their mind to know how much to order."

Alain saw the slight hint of sadness in his son's face and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about them," he said. "If they don't want to come it's their loss."

JJ gave his father a huge smile. "They'll be missing the best wedding of the year," he said. "Isabella will place at the top of this year's most beautiful brides. No competition. All the magazines will be begging for a picture."

Alain only laughed, glad his son's spirits could be lifted so easily.

JJ started when his phone rang. The caller ID displayed the word "Mom" along with her phone number he had long since memorized.

"Hey," JJ greeted.

"Jean...Jean Jacques," Nathalie said with a sob. "Can-can you hear me?"

JJ frowned. "I can hear you fine, what's..." he stopped when he heard her sob louder. "Mom, are-are you crying, what's wrong?"

At this both Alain and Grant moved closer to the groom. JJ sat down in a plush chair just outside the dressing rooms.

"I don't know-I don't know what..." Nathalie's words formed into hics and sobs. "I'm so sorry," she managed to say.

"Mom, you're not making sense!" JJ yelled into the phone. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Jean," Alain said and held out his hand for the phone. JJ looked up at the older man then returned his gaze forward.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Grant asked his dad.

Alain held up a finger to hush his youngest child.

"Mom, are you okay?" JJ said louder than he intended.

"I'm-I'm," she muttered. She sniffled then said, "It's Isabella. She's...she's at the hospital. We're at the hospital."

JJ's heart dropped. "Were-were you in an accident? What happ-oh, God, is she-is she okay? Is she alive?" He clamped a hand over his mouth and his body shook.

"I-I don't know," Nathalie cried. "She's-she's in surgery right now."

"Is it bad? How bad? What happened?" demanded JJ.

Nathalie bit her bottom lip and fresh tears fell down her cheeks. She sobbed then with her throat coated in thick saliva choked out, "She was shot."

JJ dropped the phone. He leaned forward and put a hand on either side of his face, trying his best not to cry.

Alain picked up the cellphone from the floor and greeted his wife on the other line. He shushed her until she calmed and when she stopped shaking she told him the story of what transpired not even thirty minutes ago.

Grant looked betwen his father who's face looked grim and his brother who tried to the best of his effort not to fall apart on the spot.

Alain hung up then looked over at his sons. He quietly ordered Grant to wait in the car. He put a hand on either of JJ's shoulders. The younger man looked up, his eyes red from keeping the tears back. Gently he helped his son to stand and explained that they were now heading to the hospital. JJ nodded, but didn't say a word. He kept his gaze straight, feeling like everything now moved at a slower pace.

As they approached the door JJ struggled to find the handle. Alain reached ahead then ushered his oldest son to the passenger seat. Grant looked up from where he sat in the back. Without turning his head JJ fastened the seatbelt. He swallowed spit that had collected in the back of his throat. His eyes stung, but he only kept his gaze ahead.

Ignoring the traffic laws Alain sped to the hospital. He and Grant threw off their seatbelts the second the car parked. JJ pressed all around the button, but continued to miss it. Grant stared, not knowing what to do or say to help his brother. He finally pressed down on the button releasing the restraints from his body.

Alain put a hand on JJ's shoulder as he led him towards the hospital. It wasn't until the air condition whipped against JJ's face and he was assaulted with the scents of disinfectant and soap that the trance broke. With its absence the tears began.

"JJ!" Nathalie called the instant she caught sight of her son.

She stopped when she saw her firstborn with a face full of tears. She ran over and engulfed JJ in an embrace, the latter didn't fight. It reminded her of how in childhood he'd come to her for comfort.

"How is she?" Alain asked as he stopped next to them.

Nathalie looked up. She wiped away a falling tear and answered, "I haven't heard anything yet." She turned her attention to the man weeping in her hold. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and rubbed his head.

There wasn't much time for comfort as mere minutes after JJ and his family arrived, so did a police officer. He spoke with the receptionist who pointed in the direction of the skater and his loved ones.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Leroy, may I talk to you?" the policeman asked. He introduced himself as Sgt. Jacobs then led her and JJ over to the chairs by the wall. "You were with Isabella Yang when it happened, right?"

Nathalie nodded. An officer had tried to talk to her at the sign, but it was apparent she was in no condition to give a statement.

"Did you see who did it?" Jacobs asked.

The middle aged woman shook her head. "I-I didn't. I was in the car." She glanced over at JJ then back to the officer. "It happened so fast." The image of Isabella helplessly plummeting to the concrete below replayed in her mind. Nathalie placed both hands over her mouth and she shook as new tears formed and fell.

Sgt. Jacobs sighed. "No one else at the scene saw him either."

"Who would shoot Isabella?" JJ questioned. "She's never hurt anyone."

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Jacobs answered. "We're checking security tapes at the moment. We're thinking it may be a foiled robbery. The shooter might not've expected the clerks to run on the scene."

"And I left her alone," JJ said barely above a whisper. He gripped at the metal armrests.

"JJ, honey, you didn't know this would happen," Nathalie said and put a hand on his shoulder.

JJ shifted away from his mother's touch. Nathalie curled her fingers in.

"Her face is everywhere," he said as he stood. He put his hand against his forehead. "They know I have money and Isabella..."

Jacobs received a call on his phone. He excused himself and walked a few steps away from the two. Nathalie slowly stood and inched her way closer to her son.

JJ no longer cried, he only stared into space as if deep in thought. Nathalie bit down on her lip and wished he wept, at the very least she could comfort someone in tears.

About a minute later Jacobs returned to the two, his face more grim.

"You two may want to have a seat," the officer said.

JJ shook his head. "No, tell me what you need to now."

Jacobs hummed and gave a quick nod. "Reviewing the tapes we no longer believe it to be a robbery." The two waited to hear more. "There was no grab for money after the initial shot. The person on the tape was seen lingering outside for a while. Then waited until all the material valuables were stored."

"What are you saying?" JJ asked.

"This was likely planned," Jacobs answered.

JJ put a hand over his mouth and backed up against the wall.

"Do either of you have any enemies, Mr. Leroy?" Jacobs asked.

JJ locked eyes with the police officer. His heart felt like it would burst open at any moment.

"Not Isabella," JJ blurted. He lowered his face to the floor. "I do," he said. He choked back a sob then repeated, "But not Isabella."


End file.
